


Officially Missing You

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, don't touch me, enjoy, even i still waiting for taedong, i just want taedong to be happy, i miss you, im emo so sudden, jbj will debut, ninano, someone request this pair so, sonagi, suddenly i want to write something about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Kwon Hyunbin suddenly missing Ha Sungwoon. It's just... So sudden





	Officially Missing You

"Hyung," Sungwoon stop walking as he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. The voice that he might know the owner very well.

Sungwoon turns toward that voice's direction. Sungwoon smiles.

"Kwon Hyunbin," Sungwoon said. His assumption is true. It is Hyunbin.

"Long time no see, Sungwoon hyung," Hyunbin said.

"You're right," Sungwoon said. "You are doing great. I'm so proud of you,"

"Thank you," Hyunbin said. "Mm, hyung. Have you heard that I'm going to debut?"

"Of course. It's JBJ, right? With Taehyunie hyung," he said.

"Nae," Hyunbin said.

"Congratulation. I know you can do well," Sungwoon said.

"Thank you. Hyung. I hope so," Hyunbin said. Then he let out small sigh and stares at the ground.

"What with that face? Didn't you said that you're going to debut? You've been wishing for this, right?" Sungwoon asked as he saw the younger guy's expression change.

"It's just... Why I keep missing you these days?" Hyunbin asked with a serious expression.

Sungwoon hold his laughter. He just smile.

"Yah. What's wrong with you? Is it too hot out here? Are you having fever?" Sungwoon tip toe and put the back of his hand on Hyunbin's forehead.

"I'm fine, hyung," Hyunbin said while holding Sungwoon's hand. "Why? I can't miss you?"

Sungwoon giggles.

"Hyunbin-ah. I know it's hard. But you are doing fine. You even being more mature than a few months ago," Sungwoon said.

Suddenly Hyunbin hugs Sungwoon.

"What are y-" before Sungwoon able to finish his words, Hyunbin kissed Sungwoon's cheek. Sungwoon look at Hyunbin disbelieve. "Heol,"

"Hyung is still adorable. Just like the last time we met," Hyunbin said.

"Y-yah! What do you mean by that?!!" Sungwoon asked. He tries to escape from Hyunbin's embrace. "Let me go now,"

"Aww. Hyung is so cute," Hyunbin said.

"Can you guys stop calling me cute? I am not," Sungwoon said.

"But hyung is cute," Hyunbin said while squeezing Sungwoon in his embrace.

"Yah! I can't breath!! Let me go!!" Sungwoon shouts.

"Let me hug you longer," Hyunbin said.

"If longer I will surely stop breathing already," Sungwoon said. Hyunbin let Sungwoon go from his embrace. "Better,"

Hyunbin can't help but to smile just looking at Sungwoon. Then he give Sungwoon quick peck on his cheek.

"Stop already Kwon Hyunbin," Sungwoon said.


End file.
